I Kissed A Girl
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Muggle AU. End of the year party and Holly Malfoy is looking at a certain strawberry-blonde Weasley.


_**(A/N:**__ This is AU in a muggle setting. Just a bunch of regular teens at an end-of-the-year for the All Sorts of Love competition as femslash. Hope you enjoy, please R&R :) )_

Females are such intimate creatures. We love holding hands and long hugs and cuddling during movies and being close to the ones we love. Men are the opposite. They like beer and sex and football and sex and money. And that is why I hate men; I absolutely despise them. They do not understand the meaning of love and intimacy, they only know lust and what is right in front of them. That is why I love girls. We're so magical. I love them so much I might even marry one. And if I did, it would be Dominique Weasley; the most beautiful girl in the entire school. That was, if she wasn't dating the quarterback on the football team. But it makes sense, doesn't it? Beautiful people belong with other beautiful people; not ordinary people. But I swear, watching her hips when she danced, I needed to make her mine. I mean, we were friends, but she was kind of friends with everyone. I would risk my entire (lack of a) social life to get one kiss in before the night was over. It was the last big party of junior year and it was tonight that I was going to do something about all of this. It didn't matter if I walked into the dance floor, tore her off of James, and kissed her madly; but I, Holly Malfoy, am going to do it somehow. At parties, I was always the quiet one that arrived with a book and left hours early, but I was going to be a new person starting tonight. At this party, I was going to drink too much and be involved with everyone and everything I could.

"Truth or dare anyone?" I heard from somewhere across the house. Many drunk and sober bodies cheered and headed towards the voice; I followed. There Holly was, standing on a dresser in her living room, making everyone form the biggest truth or dare circle I've ever seen. She looked flawless. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled and hanging over one shoulder, falling to about her waist and she was wearing galaxy legging with a black lacy peplum top and black pumps. Her makeup was dramatic and she was wearing long fake eyelashes. After a few minutes and after we moved some furniture out of the way, everyone was settled. Holly was sitting next to James, but was sitting right across from me so I could see her easier. To be honest, our circle looked less like a circle and more like an overweight lima bean. There was a large dip where a bunch of drunken seniors couldn't figure out how to scoot back a few inches, so I couldn't see a few people behind them. It was loud from the music and the other rooms filled with people still partying and dancing, so when people were speaking they had to speak loudly.

"I'll go first. Dare," Holly smiled and James spoke up quickly.

"I dare you to take your shirt off," he smirked and people cheered and laughed.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes and pulled her top off, revealing a red and black lace bra and her very thin body. She really was perfect. She bunched it up and tossed it behind her. I looked at my hands to avoid awkwardly getting caught staring at her.

"Alright, quit staring," she said to a guy I didn't recognize. Everyone laughed and James kissed her temple, while the guy I didn't know turned red. "We'll spin a bottle to see who goes next, yeah? Does someone have an empty one?" I finished mine off and slid it towards her.

"Oh, Holly! I didn't see you! I'm so glad you could make it!" I smiled and nodded, looking back down at my hands. Someone slid me another beer and I thanked them quietly. The game went by quickly and then it was my turn. I was too nervous to pick dare, so I picked truth. Not many people had.

"Alright. Any questions for Holly?" There was silence for a while before Guy I Didn't Know spoke up.

"Is it true you're a lesbian?" There were a few "oooh"'s and "daaamn"'s throughout the circle. My face turned bright red and I cleared my throat.

"I, um. I, yea. I am," I nodded and a few people cheered and whistled. I looked up and Holly was looking straight at me with a smile. I looked back at my reassuring lap and fiddled my thumbs.

"We'll let's not let Holly and Dom get too close or Dom's lesbian side will come out," James said. She rolled her eyes and swatted at him while everyone laughed.

"Oh, shut up," she replied and my stomach flipped. Was she bi? Don't get yourself excited, Holly. She's dating James. "Should we play a different game?" She reached for her shirt and slipped it back on. I took a deep breath and Another Guy I Don't Know shouted 'seven minutes in heaven?' Everyone started shouting back at him excitedly so I guess we're playing that; but I've never played so I hope someone explains.

"We'll use the bottle again, alright? I'll spin the first person and they spin the second person. The closest closet is in my room down the hall. When you get back, the second person spins the next first person. Got it?" Shit. Wasn't this the game where you have to be with someone in the closet for seven minutes? I really hoped no one spun me. Well, besides Dominique. I adjusted myself on the floor and the game begun. The first two people were two people I didn't recognize but apparently them going in together meant a lot socially. We all made assumptions and bets and when they came back they didn't say a word, only smiled. What if I did go in with Dominique? She'd probably just sit and talk with me; I'm just kidding myself in thinking she'd be into me at all. I had on high waisted denim shorts and a gray blouse tucked in. My blonde hair was just straight and I had a regular smoky eye. Nothing fancy; I wasn't a point of high interest right now.

As more people spun and went in and came back a little more than seven minutes later, I was becoming a little antsy. Well, as much as only a few beers could get me; and watching _her_. I just wanted to crawl over to Dom and just kiss her furiously in front everyone; but a tiny part of me was still completely sober and telling me that was the worst decision I could make. I listened to it and stayed put. After about an hour of eye-contact with Dominique and wondering why she kept looking at me, someone spun on me finally. I took the bottle in my hand and prayed to every god I've ever heard of that it would land on Dom. After spinning for a while, it slowed down, and... it did. She looked up at me and smiled, standing up.

"Well, c'mon," she said, holding her hand out to me. It took a second to register what was happening but all the shouting and cheering snapped me out of any daze I was in. I stood to my feet, using her hand for extra support. She pulled me towards her room and I whispered, "what do we do?" She didn't reply, but I heard James yell, "don't steal my girlfriend, Holly!" and laugh loudly along with everyone else, chattering and making assumptions like they did with everyone else that got spun. When we got in her closet and closed the door, I immediately apologized for any awkward questions after that we would be asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry for if like-" she cut me off quickly and pressed her lips to mine, pushing me hard against the wall. My eyes shot open wide but hers were closed, pressing our bodies tight against the wall. Confusion filled my brain but the electric feeling of her hips grinding against mine quickly replaced it. I moaned into her mouth and she bit my lip hard, untucking my blouse from my shorts. We broke away for only a moment to pull off both our shirts. My mind was a blur of what would only happen in my dreams before tonight and what was actually happening. My eyes fluttered open shortly and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. Feeling her bare skin against my own made throw my head back in ecstasy and she slowly left kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. She was finally mine to hold, if even for a few more moments, and I was going to make it last. My hands found the back of her neck and I slid my tongue between her lips, sliding it over hers. There was a knock on the door and Dominique pulled back, inhaling deeply to catch her breath. She pulled a sweater off a hanger and handed it to me. She pulled on her own shirt and handed me another shirt, folded up.

"Alright, girls. Time's up. Come on out of the closet," someone called from outside, an obvious smirk in their voice.

"Alright, one second!"She turned towards me and whispered. "Put one on and keep the other two folded. Trust me." I nodded and pulled the sweater over my head, slightly confused. She kissed me hard on the lips and smiled into it. "We need to do this again some time," she whispered. I smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead. She opened the door and faced me. "Yeah, so just wear them over the summer and come over whenever you like and give them back," she said, smiling. I sighed, still processing what just happened.

"Alright, thanks again," I replied with a sweet smile, playing along. The guy sent to bring us out looked madly disappointed that we didn't have wild sex hair and smeared lipstick so he slumped his shoulders for the short walk back. When we walked in the living room, everyone was staring but we sat in our respective spots and didn't say a word until someone said, 'What'd you do? I mean, one of you is a lesbian.' Dominique was the first to reply.

"We looked through my clothes and she's borrowing a few things over the summer."

"Just because I like girls instead of boys, doesn't mean I try and hook up with every single girl I come in contact with," I replied and she sent me a small smile. People rolled their eyes and the game continued, forgetting about us.


End file.
